DDE is the long-lasting metabolite of DDT, and this metabolite may have androgen-blocking properties. Androgens have been shown to have a protective effect on bone density in postmenopausal women, through both inhibition of bone resorption and stimulation of bone formation. Androgen receptors are present on osteoblasts, and conversion of androgens to estrogens can also occur in bone. The effects of environmental endocrine disruptors, such as DDE, on bone have not been examined, but this represents a biologically relevant site of action with important public health implications. This study examines the association of bone mineral density and DDT exposure in peri and postmenopausal women. It was hypothesized that high levels of DDT exposure was associated with increased bone mineral density. DDT exposure was determined by measuring serum DDE levels. Study subjects belonged to cohort of women who had participated in the Mt. Sinai Longitudinal Normative Bone Density Study in African-American and White women (1984-7). DDE levels were measured in 103 (50 Black, 53 White) peri- and post-menopausal women from banked serum samples obtained at study entry. DDE levels were correlated with serial bone mineral density determinations measured at the wrist and lumbar spine over a 2 year period. Although there were significant racial differences in bone mineral density (wrist P = 0.02, lumbar spine P = 0.03) and DDE levels (P=0.0001); there was no correlation between DDT exposure and bone mineral density after controlling for potential confounders. Chronic low level DDT exposure does not affect bone mineral density. - osteoporosis, bone mineral density, vitamin D receptor polymorphism, DDE - Human Subjects